Garfield vs Esdeath
by Deathscytherito
Summary: When Imperial General Esdeath threatens to ruin Christmas, who will save the world? Will Garfield be able to defeat this new threat? Romance, drama and mystery lie within.


Chapter 1

In Christmas lands of Michigan America, the Garfield Lord of Lasagnas be sitting, eating, chilling lasangan with his friend Jon Arbuckle in his wood cabin whilst admiring the icy landscape.

"Jorge Arbuckle man, this is very nice Christmas is it not." Said Garfield with Appreciation.

"Yes Gariflied, it is very nice white Christmas." Said Arbunckle in response.

"Nothing could possibly go wrong" continued Arbuckle man, unknowing he jinxed it.

Just then, the televisionary turned on with fierce. Hulk Hogan, President of USA after Trump took break to go vacation in Russia, was on the news.

"My Hulkomaniacs, I, Hulk Hogan, bring news of frightening frights. Esdeath, Icy General of Ice, has kidnapped Emilia and other damsels and is holding them hostage. If worthy warrior does not confront her in soon time, she will freeze world with colds. Only a real American can stop her now." said Hulk on television.

"Ice Lady is really breaking my cool." said Garfield wtih chilly fury.

"Quick, Garfield, use the Harley Davidson Emiliacycle!" said Jon with quick

Garfield hop on Emiliamobile and put on manly American victory music and sped off to North Pole with supersonic speed.

On way, Garfield saw Volk Hellsing casul climbing out of portal to hell.

"Hahaha, now I shall finally get my revenge on Garfield" said Volk with stupidity.

"You couldn't do that even if hell froze over" said Garfield with fierce look that caused lazer to shoot from his eye, destroying Volk with single shot.

"URK! URGLOFL! YAMATE! NOOOOOO! GYAAAAAARGH!" said Volk with defeats as his soul was destroyed forever.

"Now you can be with your nonexistent harem." quipped Garfield with funny.

Finally, Garfield made it to North Pole where Esdeath lady was waiting on gigantic throne of ice. Damsel girls such as Emilia, Natalie Portman, Mine, and Ellen Baker were in cage of ice.

"Ohoho, it is Garfield, I have been waiting for you." Said Esdeath with evils.

"Let those girls go, it is with me that you shall have tango" said Garfield with serious danger.

"First, you must prove your might" said Esdeath. With ice power, she conjured giant army of ice samurai.

Garfield began to quake with rage as he saw manly and honorable samurai being dishonored.

"Real samurai do not fight with numbers, they fight single on single with honor and virtue. You will not escape, Edgedeath Lady." said Garfield with righteous furies

Garfield leapt from Emiliamobile and with speed surpassing that of the hand of god, began to fight with the ice samurai with burning ferocity. Soon, all ice samurai melt from Garfield's passion.

"Impressive, Garfield, but that was only a test. Now you face the true challenge." said Esdeath as she stood up from ice throne and used ice powers to create giant ice dome arena, trapping Esdeath and Garfield together.

"Esdeath, I will not forgive you for kidnapping helpless girls!" said Garfield as he suddenly accelerated towards Esdeath with punch. However, to his surprise, she parried him with her Rapier with quick.

"How do you block god hand?!" said Garfield with shocking

"I am one of the strongest in world, Garfield, maybe you will not even be able to beat me." said Esdeath with playful.

Suddenly, Esdeath launch Garfield through roof of ice dome arena with mammoth blow, sending him into atmosphere.

"Impossible, how does she have this much power." said Garfield with wonderings.

As Esdeath began to fly closer, she suddenly conjured gigantic icicle and sent it hurtling towards Garfield, who was unable to move. As situation seemed hopeless, Garfield suddenly remembered face of honorable opponents and allies that had died, and realize that cannot he be tarnishishing their memories.

"Edgedeath lady, you are strong, but..."

"HERO OF AMERICAS CANNOT LOSE!" roared Garfield as he was suddenly powered up with lasagna energy. Giant icicle began to melt as soon as it neared him, as he suddenly grew immense mane of long, golden shining hair.

"THIS... IS MY SUPER LASAGNA FORM!" said Garfield with new energy.

"Oh?" said Esdeath with amusement.

"...BUT THIS... ISN'T EVEN... MY FINAL FORM!" yelled Garfield as time itself began to stop and Esdeath could only watch. Electricity began to crackle around Garfield as cosmic energy began to flow into him and space began to warp. Suddenly, a blinding white light began to emanate from Garfield as his manly roar became even louder, and soon, light consume everything.

When time resume and Esdeath could see again, Garfield had changed into new being.

It was Garfield, but with even more muscular, and his hair was shining rainbow, rapidly changing color. Afterimage was trailing behind him as well as he reached new cosmic form.

"This... is Ultimate Lasagna form. I am unstoppable." said Garfield as he instantaneously teleported next to Esdeath and punched her through the Earth, all the way to Japan. He then flew through the hole in Earth after her.

"H-Hayai! He is truly powerful!" said Esdeath with shock and excitement.

Garfield flew next to her with raging power aura. "Give up Esdeath lady." said Garfield with finality.

"You are powerful Garfield, but I also have trump card." said Esdeath. Suddenly, snow that was on Japanese city and cold began to flow into her as Esdeath started to become covered in ice.

Ice began to take form as Esdeath was encased in gigantic god armour of frost that dwarved even Godzilla.

"Normally, using this power would cause the entire earth to freeze to below absolute zero temperature. However, now thatt I have found worthy fighter, I can use all my power!" said Esdeath with passion.

"In name of damsels, I will defeat you!" said Garfield as he too grew to gigantic proportion. The two began to fight with lightning speed above the earth, with blow that caused the clouds to split. Immense heat and cold collided, and as the two fought, they felt not pain, but deep understanding between the two of them.

"This ends here!" said Esdeath with both sorrow and desperation as she started to channel ultimate attack.

" _Reich der Kälte!"_ she yelled as planet-sized icicles were formed everywhere, pointed at Garfield.

"Very well, then I will show you my unlimited power." said Garfield as he began to charge up.

"UNIVERSAL LASAGNA RAGE!" he roared as gigantic flaming rainbow lasagna suddenly arrived through wormhole, flying towards Esdeath. As the icicles and lasagna began to collide, energy began to be created from nowhere destroying the law of physic as awesome multicolored light began to shine from impact, blinding everyone as massive final blast of power shook the universe.

"No, it will destroy Earth!" said Garfield with realizing as he flew in front of Earth to protect it from destruction.

Esdeath saw selfless act of Garfield against all odds and suddenly fell in love. "Do not worry Garfield, I will help you protect the Earth!" said she as she too flew in front of Earth to protect. As blast began to consume all, the two of them used the last of their energy to save Earth from blast.

When it finally cleared, both of them, now without their ultimate forms, were falling to Earth. With all their effort, it seems Garfield and Esdeath had gone out in blaze of glory.

Until...

"AMAKOOOO!"

Familiar voice could be heard as Jon Arbuckle and Bulk Bogan flew in on top of goat jet plane borrowed from Nazarick, grabbing both falling Esdeath and Garfield.

Garfield, barely conscious, could sense lasagna nearby and began to inhale it, restoring his strength. He could also see that damsels were inside jet, having been rescued. "You are real friend, Jon Arbuckle, unlike fallen Odie." said Garfield with both appreciation and remembrance.

Hulk Hogan looked at Garfield in admiration and envy.

"Garfield, you are true Man of Americas. You are now honorablely president of US." said Hulk with givings.

Esdeath heard voice of Garfield, and woke up after hearing voice of one she loved.

"Garfield, I will no longer kidnap damsels, but let me fight along your side!" said Esdeath with admiration and genuine desire to fight alongside someone worthy of her.

"First we will have to do some one on one sparring to see how good you are. I will show you the danger beast inside me." said Garfield wtih flirting.

The two of them hopped inside jet as damsels such as Emilia, Natalie Portman, Mine and Narberal greeted Garfield.

"Garfield, our hero!" they all said.

"Do not worry girls, I will be showing you all a very white christmas soon." said Garfield with romantic. All swooned as Garfield saved the day yet again and they flew back to Garfield home for holiday loving. As long as Garfield exists, Americas, and the world, will be forever at peace.

The end?


End file.
